saved
by ilovegeroro
Summary: Maka is abused by her father and one day tries to commit suicide, but a white haired man named Soul stops her. Can Soul help this broken girl before she decides to take matters into her own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? Okay so this is a oneshot I've been working on for a while that I can upload now since my sisters wedding is FINALLY over. Okay so just to let you know, this is an AU. Don't like it? Don't read it. Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. Come on people we've been over this.**

* * *

What was she doing here? She took a small step forwards, sending a few pebbles into the rushing water below. Here she was, standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to end it all. It was odd, she had never really thought about suicide before. I mean sure, she was miserable at home and wished that she would just die, but she had never thought of actually killing herself.

She had always though she would eventually go by the hands of her father, that would be the most likely situation, But never would she have guessed that it would be by _her _hand that everything would come to an end.

She hadn't even realized what she was doing when she had rode her bike here, she was just desperate to get out of that hell hole she was forced to call home. She had no control of her actions, almost like she was possessed. Yet when she finally gained her bearings and realized that she was three feet away from the ledge, she had decided to continue anyways. She had wanted to die anyway right? Here was her chance.

Maybe if this was some other day, she wouldn't be standing here. But today, he had pushed her too far.

_"You ungrateful bitch!" He shouted, slapping her across the face "Don't you DARE talk to me like that! It's your fault she left, don't ever forget that!" He said, staring down at the ash blonde girl, down on her knees and holding her face. "Don't think for a second that she left because of me, YOU'RE the reason she left. You're a disgrace, why don't you just die. Nobody would care if you did. You would just be another name in the news, nobody would even bother to give you a funeral. Why don't you just go crawl into a hole and die?" He spat, kicking her in the stomach before heading out to chupa cabra's for a drink. His words echoed through her head, taunting her, mocking her, until she finally got up and ran out the door._

She had finally had enough. He was right, nobody would care if she died, so why stay alive? It would only continue to hurt her, so why not just end it? Just as she was about to jump a voice shouted from behind her "Stop!" She froze for a moment before slowly turning around to see who had spoken. A tall man with red eyes and white hair was staring at her with wide eyes, Looking like he was ready to sprint if she made any sudden movements.

Slowly, the man stepped toward her "It's okay, you don't have to do this." He said as he reached out for her. She took a step back, causing the ledge to crumble a bit under her weight. "Hey, hey It's okay. Just take my hand okay? You're gonna be fine." The man said, ever so slowly inching his hand closer to her.

She hesitated, looking at the man's hand suspiciously. She wanted to jump, really she did. But something about this man caused her to unconsciously reach out and gingerly take his hand, letting him pull her away from the ledge slowly as not to startle her and cause her to fall. People began to cheer as they came a safe distance away from the edge.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he let go of her hand. "Y-yeah, thank you." She said quietly, looking down at her feet. As more people began to crowd around her she began to feel uneasy. The man must've noticed "Hey, do you need a ride home?" She looked up at him, surprised at the offer "Thank you, that would be nice."

So the man gently took her hand and led her to his car, opening the door for her and closing it after she got inside. As he started the engine he asked "So where am I taking you?" "Uh, on bakers street, one block down from that book store. Do you know where that is?" She asked tentatively, as if she was afraid of getting punished if she said something wrong. "Yeah, I know where that is." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street.

About halfway through the drive he asked "So do you have a name?" She looked over at him from the passenger seat "Yeah, Albarn. Maka Albarn." She answered, looking down at her folded hands "I'm Soul, nice to meet you." He said, glancing at the girl who he now knew the name of. She looked so small and fragile, almost like a glass doll. He wondered why a girl like this was about to kill herself.

"You can stop here." She spoke softly. He stopped at the curb she had directed him to. About a block from bakers street "Are you sure you wanna stop here? I can drive you home." He said "It's okay, I can walk from here. I have to stop at the bookstore on my way back anyways. Thank you for the ride." She said, opening the door and jumping out. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He asked through the open window "Maybe." She said with a slight smile as she walked away.

Soul slowly turned his attention back to the road, driving away and back to his apartment. He was definitely going to see her again.

* * *

Maka walked into her apartment after coming home from the bookstore. She had stayed untill closing time, which was about 9:00 pm. luckily her father hadn't come home yet. He usually came home around 11 when he went out drinking, sometimes even stay at a woman's house if she was lucky. But usually he would either come home piss drunk and pass out on the couch, or come in with some whore hanging off his arm.

She would usually fall asleep listening to music whenever he brought a woman home, (Which was more often then she liked to admit.) And they were almost always gone by the time she came home from school, which was also hell. She would always try to avoid going strait home after school. She would either stop at the bookstore, stay in the school library, or go to that little coffee shop around the corner.

Maka plopped down on her bed. She had a million thoughts running through her head _'Why didn't I just jump? Why did he save me? Why did I trust him? He's a man after all. I thought I told myself never to trust a man, I can't believe I let him save me, I even got into his car! He could've been a rapist for all I knew! But..Something about him...' _Something about that man just seemed... Right. She felt like she could trust him, like he would never do anything to hurt her.

But she knew better than that. All men ever did was hurt and betray you, and you could never trust them. They were all the same. She hadn't realized how late it was until she heard the door open and a very feminine giggle. Great, her papa brought another slut home. She Quickly reached for her ipod when she heard her fathers door slam and loud moans come from behind it. Yup, this was one of those nights.

* * *

When Maka woke up it was 5:30 am. She groaned slightly and rolled out of her bed, grabbing her white button up dress shirt, sweater vest, red and black checkered skirt and undergarments and made her way into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and put up her hair into two pigtails. She then entered her room and put on her tie and boots, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

School went by slowly, Maka going through her usual routine. She got the same snardy remarks when she walked through the hallways such as 'Bitch' or 'Arrogant brat' Everybody thought she was arrogant just because she was the top student in all her classes, and she was actually very modest about it. She never let the comments get to her though, that would be childish. She chose to ignore the crude insults people at school always threw at her, there was no point in getting upset about it.

She decided to go to that new bakery three blocks away after she got out of school. She ordered a blueberry scone and vanilla latte and sat down with a new book she had bought yesterday. She was so emerged in her book that she hadn't even noticed as it slowly got darker outside. She finally snapped out of it when an employe approached her "Uh, ma'am it's closing time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Maka got up with a small 'sorry' and headed out.

As she was turning a corner a man spoke from behind her "Hey cutey, where are you headed?" She turned around to see a skanky man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes walking towards her. "Home." she answered as she turned back around and began walking. The man grabbed her shoulder and forced her around "Hey what's the rush? Why don't I show you _my_ place instead?" Maka pulled her arm away from the man "Thanks but no thanks. Sorry but I have to go." The man grabbed her arm again, tighter this time. "I don't think you understand blondie. I don't take no for an answer."

Maka was starting to get worried, Just as she was forming an escape someone spoke from behind them "She said she was leaving." Both turned around to face non other than Soul, the man that had saved her yesterday. "Oh yeah? And just who do you think you are?" He asked turning around, his iron grip still on her arm. "It doesn't matter who I am, you'd better let her go or else." Soul growled. "Or what?" The man snickered "Or else I'm going to kick your ass." Soul said. Judging by the murderous glimmer in his eye, Maka didn't doubt that he actually **would** beat this guy to a pulp if he didn't let go of her soon.

"Look, I don't think it's any of your business what I do with her." He spat, jerking Maka closer to him. She let out a small yelp of pain. His grip was now bruising her. Soul looked like he was about to cut this guy into little bits. "Let. her. go. NOW." He growled through gritted teeth. Maka hadn't realized it before, but he had incredibly sharp teeth. The man must've noticed as well, because she could feel his hand shaking slightly. He squeezed her arm to a point where he basically cut of the blood circulation before shoving her away from him, making her stumble.

"Whatever, she's not even worth my time." He said, walking away. Ones the man was out of sight Soul came up to her "Are you okay?" "Other than a nasty bruise I'm fine." She said "Thank you, for saving me. Again." Soul smirked at her "You sure have a knack for getting into trouble don't you?" Maka giggled slightly as she looked at him.

"Why don't I walk you home?" He offered "Oh, you don't have to do that, really I've already caused you enough trouble." she fussed "It's fine. Besides, it wouldn't be cool to let a girl walk home alone at night after she almost got kidnapped." So Soul and Maka headed towards her apartment, making small talk on the way. As they approached the building Soul asked "So, um..Do you wanna get together sometime?" Maka smiled at the sight of him being so timid "Sure, I'd love to. Here, lemme give you my number." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote her number on it, giving it to Soul.

"See ya around." Maka waved as she climbed up the stairs into her building. Soul pocketed her number and walked off to his apartment to congratulate himself.

* * *

Just as Maka closed the door she was immediately pinned to the wall. "Your late." Her papa breathed into her face. She could smell the alcohol and cheap perfume on him. "I'm sorry, I was at the bookstore and just lost track of time." She said timidly. "Just lost track of time? It's 11 o clock at night and you _just lost track of time?_" Maka looked down at her shoes, she desperately wished this would be over soon. He quickly slapped her before whispering in her ear "Don't let it happen again." And went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Maka made her way into her room, changing into a light green tank top and sweats. She had a large purple bruise from where that man had grabbed her, and a red mark on her face. There were other bruises on her arms and legs from when her papa would hit and kick her. She brushed her hair and climbed into bed, thought of Soul floating through her head before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Soul couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Maka and how he had come SO close to killing that bastard who had threatened her _'If he had actually tried fighting me, he would be in the hospital right now. Why was Maka out so late at night? What had she been doing? Why did she seem so secretive? I think she's hiding something. But what would someone like her possibly be hiding? She's so small and pretty and cute and...'_ now he was getting off topic. But he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to know everything about her, her favorite food, favorite place, what she tasted like, what she _felt _like... Okay NOW he was going into creeper territory.

But he just couldn't help but wonder about her. So the next morning he texted her '_Hey tiny tits, wanna meet up for breakfast at 9:30? - Soul' _He got a reply a few minutes later _'Don't call me that, and sure, where do you want to meet up?' _He thought for a moment before replying with _'Death cafe, over by the mall. Don't be late tiny tits ;)' _He instantly got a reply _'Fine, see ya soon sharky.'_ He chuckled at the new nickname. He had an hour and a half to get ready, so he got up and took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed within a half hour.

He sat down and watched TV until 9:20, then got up, grabbed his keys and headed out. He took his motorcycle and got there at exactly 9:30. He saw Maka sitting at a small table outside wearing blue skinny jeans, a floral print tank, a white cardigan, and brown strap sandals. All in all, she looked pretty adorable. When she saw him, she smiled and waved him over.

Soul set his helmet down and came over, sitting down on the chair across from her. "Hey, how's it goin' pigtails?" He asked, earning a small scoff. "Fine, and how are you, snow white?" Soul raised his eyebrows at her "Ah, returning my comments are we? I'm honored that you're actually talking to me." He said playfully. Maka giggled before saying "So do you wanna eat out here or inside?" Soul answered "Let's go inside so we can't hear the obnoxious laughter of children." She laughed as she got up, going into the cafe with him following close behind.

"Hello, welcome to Death cafe, are you ready to order?" A perky Blonde waitress asked "Yeah, I'll have the cheese omelet with bacon and a black coffee." Soul said "Umm, I'll have a strawberry tart with a vanilla latte please." Maka said, putting her menu down. "Okay coming right up." The waitress said, grabbing there menus and practically skipping away.

"Man, that girl is WAY to perky." Soul said, resting his elbow on the table. "Why did they name this place Death cafe? It's seems kinda depressing.." Maka said, looking out the window at the little kids playing in the park across the street. "Well this place is called Death city." He said. "Yeah, but you don't need to add Death to every store name, it kinda makes the whole city seem depressing when you think about it." "Then don't think about it." He said. She smiled at him before going back to watching the little kids playing. Soul followed her gaze "You like kids?" "Mhmm." She hummed. "Do you have any?" He asked, hoping that the answer would be no. She glanced over at him before saying "I'm 16 Soul, I do homework not people."

He chuckled, inwardly sighing in relief. "So, do you have any siblings?" He asked "Nope, I'm an only child." She said "Do YOU have any siblings?" She asked "Yeah, a brother, Wes. But I don't talk to him much. I'm not on the best terms with my family. Specifically my parents." He said.

Maka nodded "What about you? how's your relationship with your parents?" He asked "Actually, just parent. My mama left us when I was 4." She said, a sad glimmer in her eyes. "I'm sorry, what about your dad?" Maka scoffed slightly "My papa couldn't care less about me. I don't even consider him my father, he's always out with women all day. He leaves at 9 and comes home at about 11. He always comes back either drunk out of his mind or stays the night at some random woman's house." She said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Some family you got there." He said. Although he didn't have the best childhood, he never had to deal with something like this. He could only imagine what it must have been like for her. No wonder she seemed so mature, she basically raised herself. And at the age of four no less.

"I'm okay though." She said "I know it doesn't seem like it to most people, but I'm okay. I'm used to being alone, in fact I kind of enjoy it sometimes. Besides, I like it a lot better when he stays at a woman's house instead of bringing her back to our house." Soul looked at her "He brings women home?" Maka sighed "Yeah, about two or three times a week. Only once if I'm lucky." Soul stared at her for a minute before saying "That's sick."

"Eh, as long as I have my ipod when they come it's not _to_ bad. As long as I don't leave my room that is." she said, staring out the window again. "Where's your mom?" He asked "You tell me. She started traveling after she left. She'll send me a post card every once and a while, but she never tells me where she's going. To be honest I kind of resent her decision, I mean I can understand that she wouldn't want to take a 4 year old traveling. But she left me with my papa to take care of me even though she knew how incapable he is."

"I would resent her decision too. I don't think I would ever want to speak to her again if that happened to me." Soul said _'I can see now that she has family issues, but isn't suicide taking it a little too far?'_ "So, what did she just get up and leave one day?" He asked.

"No, they decided to get a divorce when Mama caught him cheating for the 6th time. She had tried to make it work at first, but she just got sick of it and called it all off. To be fair they weren't really _in love_. They decided to get married because they had me before that. I guess they rushed into everything before thinking it all through."

Just as she finished her sentence there waitress showed up with there food. "Here ya go, hope you enjoy!" She said walking away. Maka took a sip of her latte, setting it back down and running her finger along the rim of the lid.

She looked so upset. Soul didn't like it, he wanted to see her smiling again. "So, what do you like to do?" He asked, taking a swig of his coffee "I like to read." She said "What's your favorite book?" "The fault in our stars." "What's it about?" "It's about this girl with cancer. She meets a guy at a support group who had Osteosarcoma in his leg and had to get it cut off and they fall in love and it's basically about the ups and downs of life and love and all that jazz." She said, placing her chin in her palm.

"What about you? What do you like to do?" She asked "Eh, I mostly just hang out with people." He said, shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "Ah, mister popular I see?" She said with a small smile "Nah, I only hang out with my close friends. But most of the girls at school basically faint whenever I walk by." He said with a smirk. "I think that qualifies as being popular Soul." She chuckled.

They spent the rest of the morning talking. They had gone on a walk through the park after breakfast, which Soul had insisted on paying for, asking each other questions and just learning more about each other. Just as they were passing a fountain n the middle of the park someone called from behind them "Soul?" Soul turned around to see a tall girl with raven hair walking towards him, along with a boy with bright blue hair.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki, hey Black*star." He said. "Hi, how are you?" She asked as he and Black*star did a high five. "I'm good. Oh, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Guys, this is Maka." He said pointing to Maka, who was standing next to him. "Hi, nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "Hi Maka-chan, I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki said, extending her hand out to her. She shook it and then the boy next to her yelled "And I am the mighty Black*star! Bow before your god!" Maka looked over at Soul, silently asking him what to do. "Just ignore him, he does this all the time." He said.

"Black*star please calm down. You don't want to scare her." Tsubaki said in a hushed tone "Hah, she's just intimidated by my godliness!" He yelled "It's okay, I've seen worse." Maka said "Really?" Tsubaki said, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, my cousin used to act like that all the time. She would always act crazy in public and she was really outgoing. It was pretty funny, whenever we went anywhere she would always throw doors open dramatically and walk out with this look on her face..It was hysterical." She said, giggling at the memory of when they had gone to her house for her birthday and when we all started to sing happy birthday she started singing amazing grace as loud as she could.

Tsubaki laughed, "She sounds fun." Maka smiled. Soul spoke up "Hey Black*star, weren't you supposed to help Kid with something today?" "Nope, Patty drew a bunch of giraffes on the wall, so he had to call it off to make his house symmetrical again." He said. Maka cast Soul a questioning look "Kid is OCD about symmetry." He explained. Maka nodded.

"Well we should get going, we were just on our way home. See you later Soul, and it was nice meeting you Maka." Tsubaki said "Don't cry, you will see your god later!" Black*star yelled walking off. Soul rolled his eyes as he sent them a lazy wave. "Interesting friends you've got there." Maka said "Yeah, you should see Liz and Patty." He said. Maka pulled out her phone to check the time "Oh, I'd better get going. I still have to finish my homework." She said putting her phone back.

"You want me to give you a ride?" Soul asked "On your motorcycle?" She said worriedly "Yeah, don't worry. I haven't gotten into a crash yet." He chuckled. Maka walked with him back to his bike, slowly getting on behind him. "Hold on tight." He said as he started the engine. Maka wrapped her arms around his torso, letting out a small yelp and tightening her hold on him when he sped out of the parking lot.

Maka buried her face in his back to protect herself from the wind as Soul went faster. They arrived at her apartment within minutes, Maka got off of the bike and fixed her cloths as Soul turned off the engine. "Thanks for the ride, and for paying for breakfast." She said with a smile.

"No problem. It's not cool to let a girl pay for the meal." He said smirking. She was about to turn around and head inside when Soul asked her "Hey, Do you want to go out to dinner with me and gang sometime? You could meet everybody there." Maka thought for a minute "Sure, that sounds like fun." "Cool, I'll text you about it later." "Okay, bye." She said as Soul revved the engine "See ya later tiny tits." he said "Whatever sharky." She said laughing.

Soul puled out and Maka went back into the apartment, setting her bag down on the table and going into the living room to finish her homework. She finished abut an hour later. She grabbed her books and bag and set them in her room. She looked at her alarm clock, which red 3:00. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a book, laying down and opening it up.

* * *

At about 11:30 her father threw her door open, stumbling in with a beer in his hand. "Maka, where were you this afternoon?" He slurred "I-I was here at home." She said sitting up "Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" He shouted, throwing the bottle to the floor "I-I'm not lying Papa." She said quietly. He pulled her up by her forearm and kneed her in the stomach "Yes you are, A friend of mine at the bar told me that he saw you today with some boy. What were you doing?"

"We were just talking." She said looking down to avoid his gaze "I don't buy that for a second." he said pulling her up to his face "I always knew you were a slut, just like your mother." He whispered before he threw her into the wall, kicking her a few times and landing a punch to her face, giving her a bloody nose.

After kicking her one last time he walked into his room. Maka got up and ran out the door, heading to the park. She got there in record time and sat down on the swing, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

* * *

It was about 11:30 and Soul couldn't fall asleep. He was STILL thinking about Maka. He'd learned a lot about her this afternoon, but he knew that there was still something that she wasn't telling him. He didn't expect her to tell him everything, but whatever she was hiding, it was bugging the hell out of him.

It became obvious that sleep was not coming anytime soon, so he decided to go out for a walk. He walked for a few minutes before going in the direction of the park. As he was walking he saw a small female figure sitting on one of the swings. Quietly he came closer to see who it was, he then realized that it was Maka. "Maka?" He called as he walked over to her. As he got closer he noticed that she had bruises on her face and a bit of blood on her nose.

He quickly ran over and knelt down in front of her to inspect her face "Maka are you okay? Who did this to you?" She looked at his surprised "Soul? How long have you been here?" "That doesn't matter. Maka, who did this to you?" He said firmly. Maka looked nervously at her feet "Just some random guys on the street. I went for a walk and... I just walked into the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. Soul looked at her "Maka, you're lying. Who did this?"

Maka pursed her lips, twirling a loose thread at the hem of her shirt on her finger. Soul sighed as he stood up and picked her up bridal style. "Soul, what are you doing?!" She squeaked "I'm taking you to my place to clean you up." He stated "Y-you don't have to carry me, I can walk." She said blushing "You _could _walk, but you're not gonna." He stated simply.

* * *

Soul walked into his apartment with Maka in his arms. He shut the door behind him with his foot and walked over to the couch, setting Maka down and going into the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He came back out and sat down next to Maka, pulling out a cotton ball and dipping it in peroxide. He held her chin in his palm as he dabbed the peroxide on the cut on her cheek.

"Okay, let me see your arms." He said. Maka's eyes widened as she shook her head, protectively holding her arms closer to her. "Come on Maka, it can't be that bad." He said holding his hand out "No, my arms are fine. I'll just wash them off later." She said "Maka. Show me your arms." He said. Maka reluctantly held out her right arm.

Soul rolled up the sleeve of her cardigan to reveal multiple bruises, a few cuts along her forearm, and scars on her wrist. "Maka..." Soul just sat there staring at her arm in complete shock. "Who did this?" He asked, looking up at her. She was looking down at her lap, her bangs covering her eyes. "Maka...Are you being bullied at school?" He said "...Physically, no." She said softly.

"Then who did this?" He asked again. She looked nervous, biting her lip and playing with her thumb. "M-my...Papa." She whispered. Soul was struck silent _'Her father did this? I can't believe this. Why would he do this? Has this been going on all her life? Why hasn't she told anybody? She could've gone to the police or something...'_ "Why?" He asked. Maka sighed "It' a long story." she said. "I've got time." He said letting go of her arm.

"Okay, it all started when my Mama left. After Mama filed the divorce papers, she packed up all her stuff and left. She told my papa that she was never coming back, and that I was his responsibility now. When Mama left, Papa always told me that it was all my fault that she was gone. I was only four, so I believed him.

He started abusing me three weeks later. It started as an accident when he hit me when he was drunk, but it just escalated from there. He would always hit me when he was drunk, and sometimes when he was just having a stressful day. I was basically his punching bag.

He started cutting me when I was five, after I had accidentally broken a plate. He picked up one of the shades of glass and cut my wrists with it, so if I told anybody they would think that I did it to myself. Sometimes he would let his whores beat me up when he came home REALLY drunk.

It got really bad when I turned 10. He would beat me every night and cut my arms and sometimes my legs. I even blacked out a few times. I had a hard time hiding it, I always wore long sleeves and leggings with my skirts. Nobody really liked me at school so I didn't have any friends. When I was 11 though I met this girl named katlynn, we got along really well. But one time when I had gone over her house to play dress up, she tried to get me to try on this dress and I wouldn't take off my hoodie.

She took it off of me and saw all my cuts. She freaked out and told everybody that I was emo the next day at school, so everybody bullied me about it. So I never talked to anybody in school after that. People at school bully me now, mostly because I don't talk to anybody and I spend all my time reading. My papa doesn't beat me every night anymore, but still does it about 5 times a week. I try to spend as much time as I can out of the house. I always go to the bookstore or something when school lets out so I don't have to go strait home.

But after I came home from school one day my dad was at home. He started yelling at me about something and hitting and kicking me. He kept cussing at me and calling me a bitch and a slut so I decided to try to tell him off. He smacked me and yelled about how it was all my fault that my mama left and that I should just die, that nobody would care if I did.

Something just snapped when he said that. He went into his room and I ran out. I didn't even realize where I was until I was standing at the edge of a cliff. I kept remembering what my Papa said, so I decided to take his advise. And that's when you saved me." By the time she had finished she was crying and holding onto herself tightly.

Soul leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Maka was frozen for a second before slowly wrapping her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. Soul rubbed her back comfortingly as she cried, thinking about everything she said _'That fucking jackass is going to pay for what he did.'_ He thought to himself.

After Maka composed herself, she mumbled into his shirt "I'm going to have to go back soon you know." "No way am I letting you go back to that hell hole to get the shit beaten out of you." He said seriously "Well what am I supposed to do, live on the street?" Soul thought for a moment before saying "...you can stay with me." Maka pulled back and stared at him incredulously "No way. You've already done so much for me, I'll only be a burden." She said.

"You're not a burden Maka. And besides, you have nowhere else to go." He said. Maka looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. But not tears of sadness or pain, but of happiness "Thank you so much Soul." She sniffled. "No need to thank me." He said as he hugged her again.

He sat there holding her until her breathing evened out, notifying that she was asleep. Soul picked her up and carried her into the guest room, which was now her room, and set her down on the bed and then went into his room, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Soul awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. He quickly got up and changed his cloths before heading into the kitchen. "Good morning." Maka said over her shoulder as she slid a few pieces of bacon onto a plate and set it on the table along with two cups of orange juice. "You didn't have to make all of this." Soul said as he sat down at the table. "It's the least I could do. Besides, I like cooking anyway." She said, sitting in the seat across from him and picking up her fork.

"What are you doing today?" She asked, taking a bite of her toast. "Eh, I'm meeting up with the gang today. Wanna come?" He asked. "I can't. I have to go home." She said. Soul nearly choked on his drink "What, why?!" He nearly shouted "I need cloths." She stated simply. Soul finally noticed that she was still wearing her cloths from the day before.

"You're going over there by yourself?" He asked "Yeah. Like I said, my papa is gone from 9 to 11, so I don't have to worry about running into him. I'll be fine." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. "Okay, just text me when you're leaving okay?" He said "Okay." She said sipping her drink. Soul smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

They ate in comfortable silence. After they finished Maka gathered the dishes and began washing them as Soul got up and grabbed his keys "I'm heading out now, I'll be back later, and here." He said tossing her a key. "Lock the door when you leave. And remember, text me when you leave your dads place." "Okay, see you later." She said drying off a plate and setting it in a stack on the counter.

Soul walked out the door and went over to his motorcycle, starting it up and heading to the mall to meet up with the gang. When he saw everybody waiting outside, he noticed Kid freaking out about Tsubaki's shorts being asymmetrical. Patty was the first to notice him coming over to them "HI SOUL!" she yelled, making everybody turn in his direction.

"Hello Soul, nice to see you." Kid said "Soul buddy, how ya doing?" Black*star said "Good." Soul said, giving him a high five. They all walked into the mall together, a few of them arguing about which store to go into first. About two and a half hours later Soul got a text from Maka saying that she was leaving her papas house now.

"Who texted you?" Black*star asked "Maka." He said "Who's Maka?" Liz asked "A girl I met." Soul said "Ohh, A girl huh?" Liz said suggestively. Soul rolled his eyes "Yes, a girl." "What did she say?" Black*star said "She said that she was just leaving her dads place and was on her way home now." He said "Do you guys have plans later or something?" Liz asked "No, I told her to tell me when she was leaving."

"Why?" Tsubaki asked with raised eyebrows. "Are you keeping tabs on her or something?" Black*star asked "No, I just like to know when my roommate is coming home." Soul said simply. "Woah, woah, woah!" Liz said dramatically, holding her hands out in front of her "You mean you two are living together?" "Yeah." He said.

"Soul Eater Evans, you have a _girlfriend_ and you didn't bother to tell any of us?" Liz asked, folding her arms over her chest. "What? No! Maka's not my girlfriend!" Soul said quickly. "Then why are the two of you living together?" Kid asked. "She had a big fight with her old man, so I offered to let her stay with me." Soul said shrugging. "What did they fight about that was so bad that she had to move out?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not my place to tell." Soul said. "Well, we should meet her." Liz decided "Right Tsubaki?" she said "Actually, Black*star and I already met Maka." she said "What? When?" She asked "Yesterday. We bumped into them in the park." she said also shrugging.

"Well then we should definitely meet her. If Tsubaki and Black*star have already met her, then we should too." Liz said. Patty came bouncing up to Soul "Does she like giraffes?" She asked "Umm, I don't know. You can ask her yourself when you meet her." He said. "When do we get to meet her?" Kid said.

"Um.." Soul thought for a moment, but then Liz spoke up "How about right now?" "Now?" Soul asked "Yeah, now. She said that she was already home right? Why wait? Let's just meet her now." She said. "Okay, let me text her." He said pulling out his phone _'Hey. Liz, Patty, and Kid are coming over to meet you, like, now. Tsubaki and Black*star are coming to. See ya in a minute.' _He hit send and got a reply a second later _'Okay. I just finished putting the boxes in my room. See you in a few.' _Soul put his phone in his pocket and walked out of the mall, his friends following behind.

They arrived within 5 minutes and Soul walked ahead of the rest of them. He opened the door "Maka?" He called "In here." Her voice said from the living room. Soul walked in, stepping aside to let his friends in, and went into the living room. Maka was sitting on the couch with a book on her lap, wearing dark blue cuff shorts, a tank top with a band name across the chest, and a zip up hoodie. Maka set the book down next to her and stood up.

"Maka, this is Liz, Patty and Kid." Soul said, pointing to each of them. Patty immediately ran up to her and asked "Do you like giraffes?" Maka seemed surprised at the sudden question "Um..yes." She said. Patty smiled brightly "YAY!" she squealed as she ran over to Liz and whispered something into her ear. Liz laughed at whatever she had said. "Hello Maka, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kid said as he extended his hand out to her, which she took with a warm smile. Kid stared at her for a moment, as if inspecting her before saying "You are very symmetrical." He said with a smile.

Maka smiled back, remembering what Soul had told her about his OCD. "Hey Maka, nice to meet you." Liz said, putting her elbow on Patty's shoulder. "Hi, nice to meet you Liz." she said with another warm smile. "You are just adorable!" Liz said, looking at her black flats and pigtails. "Umm..thank you." She said, messing around with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Nice to see you again Maka-chan." Tsubaki said smiling. "Did you miss your god?" Black*star yelled, standing on the table. "Black*star!" Tsubaki yelled, tugging on his arm to get him down.

"Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other?" Kid suggested, taking a seat on the couch. The others sat down as well and everybody started talking and asking Maka questions. "So how long have you been living here with Soul?" Kid asked "Just since yesterday. In fact I just finished putting all my things in my room a few minutes ago." She said. "Soul told us that you some daddy issues, what was so bad that you had to move out?" Liz asked "Liz!" Soul hissed.

"Oh, I've had issues with my Papa ever since my Mama left when I was four." she said "I'm sorry." Liz said, looking guilty for asking such a question. "It's okay. But yeah, we've had issues for a long time and, I guess I just got sick of it. After I had a fight with my Papa I stormed out. Soul found me and I told him about what happened, and he offered to let me stay with him." She said. She wasn't really lying, she was just leaving out a few details.

After a few hours everybody headed home, leaving Soul and Maka alone. "You hungry?" Maka asked "Yeah, you?" He said "uh-huh. Does curry sound good?" she said looking at him. He nodded and she got up and went into the kitchen, going through the cabinets and getting the necessary ingredients.

She called him in about a half hour later, both of them eating and making small talk before heading off in separate directions to do whatever.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Maka had moved in with Soul, and they were in the middle of a heated argument "I can't believe you!" Soul yelled frustratedly "_You_ can't believe _me? _Hah, I'm not the one who's totally over reacting over _nothing_!" She yelled back at him "It's not nothing Maka!" He yelled again "You're crazy!" She yelled "_I'm_ crazy? Well _I'm _not the one who tried to commit suicide!" Soul yelled before he could stop himself.

Maka immediately shut up, eyes wide with surprise and hurt. Soul felt a wave of guilt wash over him at the look of betrayal in her eyes. "Maka I-" Before Soul could finish his sentence Maka pushed past him, running out the door and slamming it shut behind her. Soul just stood there, feet glued to the floor from the sight of her horribly wounded face. Once he finally gained his senses, Soul rushed out the door after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

_'Where would she have gone if she didn't want to be found?' _He thought. The park was to obvious, the library was closed, and she would probably want to be somewhere were there was no people to deal with. Soul immediately knew where she had gone and took off in a run.

* * *

Maka sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, starring up at the moon. She had been crying for a good 10 minutes before taking a few deep breaths and finally managed to calm down some. What Soul said had hurt her beyond belief. She thought about everything they had said as she starred up at the grinning moon.

She heard footsteps from behind her. She knew exactly who it was and didn't bother to acknowledge him. Soul let out a sigh as he sat down next to her, swinging his feet over the edge the same way she was.

"Maka I'm sorry." He said looking at her "I'm sorry that I said that to you, I let my anger get the best of me and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, okay?" She said nothing as she continued to gaze at the stars above. He sighed again before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. She still said nothing as Soul continued to speak "I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I was acting like a dick and I'm sorry." He said pressing his lips against her neck. "I'm _so_ sorry Maka, please forgive me."

He heard Maka sigh before she rested her head against his, leaning into his chest and placing her hands on top of his "I forgive you." She said quietly "And I'm sorry, about what I said." Soul smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck "Does this mean I'm off the hook?" He mumbled. She chuckled lightly before answering "Yes Soul, you're off the hook."

Soul tightened his arms around her waist before asking "You're not leaving are you?" "What?" She asked "You're not...planing on moving out right?" he said hesitantly. Maka smiled "No Soul, I'm not moving out. I'm staying right where I am now, right here with you." Soul looked up at her, meeting her eye. They just sat like that for a moment, Looking into each others eyes before Soul slowly leaned forward and connected there lips.

It wasn't hard of lustful, but soft and loving. When they pulled away Soul smirked at her "Good, because even if you were, there's no way I'm letting you leave." Maka giggled "I don't doubt it for a second."

* * *

**Tada! Holy shinigami, this is a whopper! Well, like I told you guys, I posted it between the 21st and the 25th. Just so you know, the fault in our stars is an amazing book that I HIGHLY recommend reading, and I based Maka's cousin (who was briefly mentioned in the park scene) on myself, because I'm always acting crazy and my sister is always telling me about how much of a handful I am, and yes I do throw open door dramatically with a weird look on my face. Anyways, pretty pretty please leave a review, Sorry for any spelling errors, and check out my other story's _The winner is _and _didn't know it till now. _Thanks for reading! BROFIST!-Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys? So a few of you guys asked me to continue this story and started following it and at first I was like, "There's no way that I'm continuing this, I'll just ruin it." But then I got this idea so I figured I'd do this little epilogue since you guys asked, and I mean, I had it so ya know why not? And so, enjoy your lovely epilogue! Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I told you guys this earlier!**

* * *

Soul and Maka were sitting on the couch snuggled up together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, watching cartoons and eating gummy bears. It had been about two weeks since there fight. They had gotten together on that night and, according to Liz, they were now _officially _official. Maka had opened up a lot more since they had first met her. When they had first all gone out as a group, Maka mostly stayed quiet and only spoke when necessary. But now, she'll talk with everybody and joke around with Black*star a little bit.

She even hit Black*star with one of her books in front of everybody once when he was ranting about his godliness and spilled soda all over her history book. Everybody learned that day that that was one of her infamous Maka-chops. Soul had painfully learned about it beforehand when he kept making jokes about her lacking in chest. None of them know about her Papa though. All they know is that they don't get along.

There was a knock at the door and Soul and Maka both groaned, neither of them wanting to get up from there little ball on the couch. Maka got up with a sigh when the person kept knocking. "Coming." She yelled, walking towards the door sluggishly. She opened the door and froze, starring in disbelief at the person standing in front of her. She just stood there for a moment, starring in horror at non other than Spirit Albarn.

Soul glanced over at her, seeing a red haired man standing in front of the doorway looking at her. "Now Maka" The man said "You know it's not a good idea to run away from Papa." Souls eyes widened as he scrambled up and bolted to the door, hugging Maka to his chest protectively. "My my, what do we have here? Maka have you been living with a _boy_? Tsk tsk, I thought I raised you better than that." He said shaking his head.

Soul scoffed "You raised her better? Ha, don't make me laugh. She had to raise herself while you went off fucking ever whore you could find you disgusting bastard." He spat. "What foul language you have. Maka, I think this boy is a bad influence on you." Spirit said.

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch, You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here!" He shouted. "This boy is _definitely _a bad influence. I'm taking you home now Maka, I can't allow you to live with a boy like this." He said calmly. "You're not taking her anywhere." Soul said, anger dripping off of his words.

"I believe I am. I am her father after all. Who are you to tell me that I can't take my own daughter home with me?" He asked, still keeping up his calm demeanor. "Because you're just going to beat her if I let you take her home with you." Soul spat angrily. "Ha, is that what she told you? Maka is always making up story's to get attention ever since her mother left. She used to cut herself when nobody gave her the attention she wanted. People at school bullied her and gave her bruises and she told everybody that it was me. She's been making up story's like this all her life." Spirit said, giving Maka a pitying look.

"Why don't you cut the crap and tell the truth?!" Soul shouted, his anger boiling over. "I am telling the truth. You should be saying that to Maka." He said. "Just shut the hell up! I know you're lying! Maka told me everything, including what happened with her mother!" He yelled. Spirits facade cracked slightly "You know nothing about what happened with Kami." He spat. "I know that you cheated on her and that's why she left, and that after she left you started abusing Maka." He said. "Shut up! You have no idea what it's like to loose your wife! you don't know anything!" Spirit shouted.

"Can I say something?" Maka asked, surprising both men. "All my life you always told me what a disgrace I am, and that I should just die. You always told me how much of a burden I am, that you wanted me out of your house, and that it would be better off if I was never here at all. Well, I'm not at your house anymore, I'm not there to bother you or eat your food anymore. I didn't call once to ask for anything and didn't bother you at all. You had the perfect chance to get rid of me, but you went out looking for me. Why? Why would you go to the trouble of tracking me down if you never wanted me in the first place?" She asked softly.

"Because you need to learn a lesson. You need to learn that you cannot run away from me and get away with it, that actions have consequences. You don't even deserve to live anyway." He said, reaching out to grab her arm. In one fluid motion Soul unwrapped his arms from Maka, pulled her back, and punched Spirit square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"What should we do with him?" Maka asked beside him. "I dunno, wanna leave him in that ally down the street?" He asked "Soul!" Maka shouted "Okay! Jeez, it was just an idea." He said. "Well we need to do something. He's going to be pissed when he wakes up, and if he wakes up right in front of our apartment things are going to get ugly." She mumbled.

"Hey, why don't you just let me take him home?" Soul asked "Oh, you don't have to do that." She fussed "It's cool, Like you said, we can't leave him out here." He said. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked "No, I got it. You just stay here, I'll be back soon okay?" He said."Okay." she mumbled worriedly. "Hey, I'll be fine. I just knocked this guy out a minute ago, I'm sure I can do it again. I'll see you in a few." He said, giving her a quick kiss and picking up the unconscious Spirit.

"Be careful!" She yelled as he drove away in his car. She sighed as she turned around into the apartment, sitting down at the table with her head in her hands "Please, please, please be okay." She prayed.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back." Soul said closing the door. "How did it go? Did he wake up? He didn't try to hurt you did he?" Maka asked running up to him. "Fine, no, and no." He said chuckling. Maka sighed, relief visible on her face. "You okay?" He asked "Yeah." She mumbled.

Soul reached over and pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on her head. "I know that you were worried, but I'm fine. Can't say the same for your old man though, he's gonna have a killer head ache when he wakes up." He said smirking. Maka wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know you could've handled it if he had woken up. But you can't really blame me for worrying, if anybody knows what horrible things he's capable of it's me." She said.

"Maka, look at me." Soul said. Maka looked up an him, he was staring at her intensely. "That bastard will _never _come near you again. I'll make sure of it. And if he ever tries something like this again, he'll be in for hell. I'll protect you, okay?" He said cupping her face. She smiled, getting on her tippie toes and kissing him. "Okay." She said.

"Now come on, those gummy bears aren't going to finish themselves." Soul said, picking her up and sitting on the couch with her on his lap. 5 minutes later they heard a loud "YAHOO!" before the door was kicked open. "Black*star, can't you at least knock?" Tsubaki asked next to him. "Hi Tsubaki." Maka said getting up. "Hi Maka-chan." She said. "Sup star." Soul said standing next to Maka.

"Dude, could you tell me why I saw you carrying some unconscious dude into a house?" Black*star asked. "Shit." Soul whispered. Before he could come up with an excuse Maka spoke "It was just one of my papas old drinking buddy's. He was drunk and then passed out, so Soul took him home." She said. "Why was he here_**E**_?" Tsubaki asked.

"He wanted to crash here because his girlfriend kicked him out." She sighed. "Oh, that's all? Thank goodness. Well, Black*star and I were going to go out for lunch, would you like to join us?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked over at Soul. "Sure." He said "Can I get changed first?" Maka asked. "Yeah, we'll wait for you guys outside." Tsubaki said, dragging Black*star out.

Soul turned to her once the door was closed "How did you come up with that so quickly?" He asked. "I always had to come up with quick excuses when people saw my bruises, I'm gonna go change." She said walking into her room. She came out a minute later and took Souls hand and walked out the door. Black*star made gagging noises when he saw there hands, which they ignored.

After lunch when they got home, Maka asked "By the way, what did you do with Papa when you dropped him off?" Soul rubbed the back of his neck, smiling guiltily "Well..."

* * *

Spirit woke up with a pounding in his head. His face felt sore and he wondered why until the memories of that afternoon came back. Spirit was livid as he went to get up, but found that he couldn't. He looked down and saw that he was ducktaped to a chair. He looked at the mirror in front of him, seeing that he had a bloody nose and had 'Dick' Written on his forehead with permanent marker.

"THAT BASTARD!" He yelled through the ducktape on his mouth. Just then Blair, one of his toys, walked in. "Hi Spiri-" She stopped, looking him over. "Um, I can see that you're busy. I'll come back later." She said running out the door. It looked like he was going to be stuck like that for a while.

* * *

**Tada! What did you think? At first I was going to have it be Makas mother at the door, but I couldn't get much out of the idea, so I went with this instead since I never did mention what happened after Maka moved out. So I hope you liked this, I tried my best. I don't think that I'll continue this as a story, maybe I'll change my mind in the future, but the chances are EXTREMELY slim. But I hope you liked this story all the same, and please leave a review, I love them SO MUCH! And if you want to you can check out my other story's, just go to my bio. BROFIST!-Sarah.**


End file.
